The Hollow Queen
by Katie Katherine
Summary: Merlin realizes that he is being led into a trap. Can he stop Morgana? Can they get to the root of their problem? Or are they destined to suffer forever?


_**The Hollow Queen**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. This is the other Mergana story that I am starting. Please vote in my Mergana poll. I am down to four stories left. On AO3, you can go to my story Mergana POLL and vote. On ff, you can go to the top of my profile and vote. Please vote as soon as possible.**

As soon as Merlin saw the druid mark on Daegal's wrist fading, he knew that he was being led into a trap. When they got to the clearing and saw that no one was there, Merlin realized that it was Morgana in charge of this.

"Morgana sent you here, didn't she?" Merlin demanded. Daegal looked away and Merlin dropped his bookbag. "There's no one here. Why have you brought me here? What does Morgana want from me?"

Before Daegal could respond, he saw Morgana. Merlin turned and saw Morgana. Before Morgana could think of a spell, Merlin used his magic and chains appeared on her wrists. Morgana cried out painfully as her skin burned when she tried to chant a spell.

"What have you done to me?" Morgana hissed.

"What I should have done to your sister a long time ago. I should have stopped her when I had the chance. I should have stopped her before she corrupted your mind."

"She did nothing of the sort. It was all your fault."

"I know, and I will not deny it. If I had told you the truth, things could have been different."

"So why didn't you?"

"Because I was told not to."

"You were old enough to make your own choices. That's a pathetic excuse."

"I know, and I wish that I had disobeyed Gaius and that stupid dragon."

"You could have told me, and you could have heled me. I vowed when you poisoned me that I would never forgive you."

"And I vowed that I would make thing right. We both know that you turned against Uther as soon as you found out about who you were. Nothing I said or did would have changed that. I didn't want to poison you and I do not want to do so again. You were not the only one that wanted Uther died but we both know that if Uther died by the hand of magic, Arthur would turn against us forever. He will accept us. That's why I've done everything possible to protect him. I have not turned against our kind. I never will but I will stop anyone who gets in my way."

"Then you'll have to stop me."

"IF I didn't love you I would, but I just want to turn time back and stop all the wrong that we caused."

"So, poisoning someone is how you show them love?"

"No."

"Then why did you do it?"

"Because I thought it was the only way to stop the curse. I thought it was the only way to stop your from putting others to sleep."

"It wasn't me. I wasn't the curse."

"It's the reason why everyone was falling asleep, but you weren't. I was told that the only way to stop you was to kill you. I didn't want to, I swear. When I did, all I felt was hate and quilt. I hated myself for doing it. I felt hate towards Uther for causing all the pain in the first place. I hated Morgause because she cursed you. I hated Gaius for telling me not to tell you the truth. I hated that stupid old dragon for telling me that you were a witch that needed to be killed. Then I felt so much guilt for feeling that much hate. After my father died, I almost tried to kill myself every night. There were a few nights when I actually did try to kill myself, but my magic would cure me. I'd wake up with only scars. I'm immortal. I can't die and it's a curse that I would wish on no one."

"You're lying. You're not immortal."

Merlin released the chains on Morgana's wrist.

"Kill me. Do it. I beg you. Just kill me." Merlin begged. Morgana threw a spell at Merlin. Merlin fell to his knees and looked at Morgana square in the eye as he was burned from the inside out. Then it was gone, and he felt nothing but exhaustion. Merlin got up and looked at where the spell hit him. They watched as the wound turned into a scar.

"You're Emrys. He's the only one who's immortal." Morgana hissed.

"Yes. I can't die even if I wanted to."

"You said that you hated several people. Why not me?"

"I just couldn't bring myself to hate you. I still can't. I would try, but then I would just start hating myself for blaming you for something that was understandable to do."

"Which is?"

"Plot to kill a man you hate. Uther deserved to die and we both made that happen. Arthur has accepted the druids. He'll accept us too. There's still hope."

"There's no hope, Merlin."

"There is. Arthur was given a choice to either accept magic or ban it. He banned it only because I told him to. I saw a vision where Mordred kills Arthur. Arthur was given a coin. He went to the Triple Goddess to figure out what it meant. They were enraged and attacked us. Mordred was hit. Gaius couldn't save him. Arthur and I went to beg them for mercy. He was given a choice, bring magic back and Mordred would live, or ban magic and Mordred would die. He asked for my opinion and I condemned all of us. We got back to Camelot and Mordred was alive and well. Then I realized what the three women were talking about. They meant that if Arthur brings magic back, Mordred will die. If he banned magic, Mordred would live and will eventually kill him."

"But he has no desire to."

"No, but he will."

"Good. Arthur must die if magic is to be free."

"It's not Arthur that's the problem, it's me. I'm the problem. If I would just allow him to accept magic except making him see it as bad, then we would all be free by now. If you hadn't enchanted that charm, Uther would live but most likely not for long. Arthur would become king and we would be free."

"Who's to say that Arthur will listen to you now?"

"No one. I'm going back. I'm going to reveal myself and I'm going to bring Gwen back."

"You can't. Only I know how, and I won't tell you."

"I will find a way. Please, stand with me. Let's stop this war. We both know that this has started because of us. We will never get what we want unless we stop it."

"No, I will not stand with you."

Merlin noticed how Morgana was starting to break but not a whole lot. Then he realized something.

"She cursed you, didn't she? Morgause cursed the same way you cursed Gwen." Merlin gasped.

"No, she opened my eyes." Morgana scoffed.

"No, she closed your eyes and lied to you. We can break the curse on you and Gwen. You'll be who you were."

"This is who I am, Merlin. It will never change."

"No, this is not who you are. The Morgana I knew and loved would not do what you have done. She shows love not hate and even when she does, it's only towards those that deserve it… like me."

"We will never be accepted."

"But we can at least try. It's the only thing we can do. IF we do this, it may mean that you'll have a family again. We'll be free. We won't have to hide. We can be ourselves."

Merlin watched as the wall around Morgana broke.

"Merlin, please, you have to take me to the lake of Avalon. You have to break the curse." Morgana begged. Then the wall came back, and Morgana's expression was hard cold and hard again. Merlin went to Morgana and looked into her eyes.

"I will free you of this curse. I swear it." Merlin whispered. "You will be yourself again. I'm sorry."

"About what?"

Merlin's eyes turned gold and Morgana fell into his arms.

"What are you going to do?" Daegal asked.

"I'm going to reveal myself to Arthur and then with Arthur's help, we'll cure both women." Merlin sighed.

"Why not heal her and then reveal yourself?"

"Arthur will think that Morgana is controlling me. I'll take her to my chambers and you will stay with her while I talk to Arthur."

"Maybe I can help. I've talked to the queen."

"Ok."

They journeyed back to Camelot. They arrived in Gaius' chambers.

"Merlin, you're back… why do you have Morgana in your arms?" Gaius asked.

"She was enchanted the whole time, Gaius." Merlin answered. Gaius went to Merlin and chanted a spell and blue liquid came out of Morgana's nose. Gaius took a sample of it.

"She's been enchanted. Put her down. Tell me everything. I'll examine this while listening to you. This will tell us what spell was used."

"Later. Daegal and I have something to do first."

Merlin put Morgana.

"DO not let anyone in me room. She'll be asleep till I wake her." Merlin ordered.

"Alright. What are you planning?" Gaius wondered.

"Something stupid."

Merlin left the chambers with Daegal. They saw Arthur and Gwen walking to their chambers.

"Merlin, where have you been?" Arthur demanded.

"I have to talk to you privately. Now." Merlin ordered. They went to Arthur's chambers. As soon as the door closed, Merlin used his magic and knocked Gwen out. He caught Gwen and laid her down on the bed.

"You have magic?"

"Yes."

"You told me that it was evil and yet you practice it."

"I was born with it."

Arthur shook his head and tried to think.

"Tell me everything. Now." Arthur stated. Merlin did as he was told. When he was done, Arthur sat down. "What did you do to Guinevere?"

"She's been cursed by Morgana and Morgana was cursed by Morgause. Gaius can examine them and figure out what curse was used." Merlin explained. He told Arthur what happened that day.

"He's right about the queen. I've talked to her." Daegal testified. "And everything Merlin said about today is right."

"How can we save them?" Arthur questioned.

"When I told Morgana that she would get to be herself, she broke and begged me to take her to the lake of Avalon. I know someone there that can help." Merlin replied.

"Then let's go see Gaius. Daegal, get three horses ready. We'll need your help."

"Yes, sire." Daegal replied. "Where are the stables?"

"I've made a trail to lead you there. Go." Merlin answered.

"Thanks."

Daegal ran out of the room. Arthur carried Gwen to Gaius' chambers. Gaius did the spell on Gwen and took a sample of the enchantment. Merlin and Arthur waited for the results.

"Why did you come here?" Arthur wondered.

"Because I had to. I was too dangerous. I couldn't control my magic and my mum couldn't help." Merlin replied.

"So, she sent you to someone who could?"

"Yes. Gaius taught me everything I know."

"Some of it you found out on your own, Merlin. I just helped you when you needed it." Gaius stated. "There it is."

"What is it?" Merlin wondered.

"The same enchantment was used on both of them. The victim is put in a room full of mandrake roots. They are haunted by screams for days. Most break after one full day. Then they are under their capture's control. You must go to the Lake of Avalon and make them walk in willingly."

"Now, that's a challenge."

"Remember, Merlin. You found a way to get through to Morgana. I'm sure there's a way for Arthur to get through to Gwen."

"Then we must hurry." Arthur said. "The sooner we do this, the better."

"What about the Sarrum?' Merlin wondered.

"Gaius?"

"I'll tell the Sarrum that you are taking care of an urgent matter." Gaius replied. Merlin and Arthur took Gwen and Morgana out of the castle and saw Daegal waiting. They traveled to the lake of Avalon.

That morning, the Sarrum saw that Arthur and Gwen were gone. He went to Gaius.

"Gaius, have you seen the king and queen?" The Sarrum asked.

"Yes, they had urgent matter to tend to."

"What kind of matter?"

"A friend is very ill and on her deathbed."

"Why couldn't she be brought here?"

"She wouldn't survive the journey and she was being tended to there. Now, if you will excuse me, I have work to do."

"Of course."

The Sarrum left the room and went to his second-in-command.

"Take some men and go find the king and queen. Then take them to our torture chambers." The Sarrum ordered.  
"Yes, sire." The man answered before walking away.

TBC


End file.
